


I Am A Dragon, You Are Now Fluffy

by Minds_of_Shadow



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Monstergirlification, Monstergirls, Worm CYOA, expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minds_of_Shadow/pseuds/Minds_of_Shadow
Summary: A partially amnestic dragon girl wakes up in Brockton Bay, and runs into hobo-era Lisa. Lisa gets fluffy.
Relationships: OC / Lisa Wilbourn |Tattletale
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

  
I woke to the world, brushing off the coins that had decided to stick to the skin. The noise of coins ringing as they clashed against each other echoed across the cave. The soft trickle of water dripping into the underground river on the lair joined the miniature cacophony of sounds.

How many days have I been in the world of Worm? Bathed in the soft glow of machinery I used my claw to make another tally. To the side, my first creation was busy adjusting the wiring inside of the incubator. The short-stacked goblin girl, looked up to me, with large wide eyes and her large firm bust bounced with the motion. She spoke, "We're running out of parts. The machine will break soon."

My silver scaled tail sweeps back and forth, I try to shake off the last of the sleepiness. I still couldn't remember any of the events of Worm. Places and people were fairly clear, but what happened was just drawing complete blanks. I continued out of the spacious underground cave, leaving Goblina behind to guard the lair and make sure the machines that make the area is a safe environment running.

I pushed back the wooden palette that was in front of the crack in the back of the partially destroyed Endbringer shelter. The place was an early model that didn't seem to hold up whatever Endbringer attacked before. I curse my swiss cheesed memory. Part of the failure could have been because it was built over top of an underground save system. Either way, I continue outward of the building and made my way towards the junkyard.

While streetlights lit the way, I stuck to the shadows and alleyways and tried to stay in hiding as well I could as a dragon girl with silver scales that sparkled every time they entered the light. Which would be adorable and cute, if it didn't actively get in the way of stealth. My little wings flapped as I ran, and failed to provide any actual lift. The vial of Essence of Succubus remained in the side pouch of my bodysuit.

Approaching the junkyard, I quickly climbing up the fence and jumped over, my wings slowing my descent and softening the landing slightly. I started to scan the area for any parts that I could carry back to the cave. I started to claw through a pile of broken appliances, pulling out gears wire, and electronics boards. I heard a sound of falling metal toward the office building and quickly ducked behind one of the cars.

A teenage girl with dirty blonde hair appeared with a bundle of cash, that she quickly stuffed underneath her shift. I continued to watch her and she got further and further from the office of the junkyard and toward the gate. She stops several feet from where I landed and pulls a small handgun out of her waist. She waves the gun over the area until she stops with it pointing at the car I was hiding behind.

"Come out, I know where you are," she said.

Slowly I move out from behind the car, with my hands up. With human eyes, I wouldn't been able to see that her finger wasn't on the trigger yet, but I had the eyes of a dragon.

"I won't tell anyone you were robbing the place if you don't tell anyone I was robbing the place." I said trying to put the best innocent face that a loli dragon girl could muster."

She kept the gun pointed at me, while she started to ask questions," What is a monstrous cape doing here?"

I pointed with my clawed finger at the piles of parts on the ground, "Stealing parts, it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure that out. " She wasn't bad looking, add a much larger bust then make her something fluffy, then she'd be perfect. Now how was I going to get her to the lair?

The robber-girl, "I'm not going anywhere with you." she said as if reading my thoughts.

I tracked back everything I saw her do up to with point, and the conclusion became obvious.

"Hobo-Lisa!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hobo-Lisa!" I shouted. My eyes widened with greedy intent. I was going to make Lisa into a monstergirl, with all the fluffy tails.

She took a step back at my suddenly manic grin. "I don't know where you heard my name at, but..." she turns around and starts to run toward the gate.

"Wait-" I start to yell before giving chase. Lisa won't outrun her foxy destiny. Her hands rapidly fiddle with the locked chain around the gate, while I quickly close the distance. I can hear her heavy breathing as she turns back around and the shacking of the chains as she pushes her back against the fence. She goes to raise the handgun back at me before her hand suddenly swells the size of a grapefruit, knocking the weapon out of her grip onto the ground.

Her hand quickly turns back to normal, as she continues to try and undo the lock. Her breathing goes more erratic as the hair-pin on the other hand was knock to the ground as well from the same bloating trick.

Lisa felt the impact on her back as I tackled her to the ground. She was unsure of what surprised her more, her breasts inflating like airbags cushioned her fall, or that landing tit first into the dirt didn't come with pain.

"Tag. We could have just talked, but you had to run. Now we are going to talk in this awkward situation instead." I said from my perch of her back, while her overinflated breasts kept her pinned to the ground. Bits of her now destroyed shirt littered the ground.

I started to slowly make soft circles on her butt as it grew underneath by power, but not large enough to damage her jeans. "Feel's good doesn't it Lisa, how long has it been since you've even been able to masturbate?"

"I've been fine without it," she said through clenched teeth, trying to not let out the whimpers.

I laid almost vertical with my modest bust rubbing against her shoulder blades, and whispered into her ear," I can make the headaches go away." I gave a little nibble on her ear, I continued my pitch, aided by the master-tier seduction skills that got pumped into my brain by the same force that gave me these cute little wings. "Running around alone could have your fate being drugged up and being a little pet thinker to some cruel tyrant. I instead could use a partner. While you haven't seen my works, I'm a tinker. Side effects of my works include rapid onset bisexuality, being horny as a teenage boy during the height of puberty. If taken while having a fox-like grin, symptoms may include fluffy tails. "

"Does it have to include tails or anything?" she said between moans, as my small hands continued to play along her body.

My finger's kept up the dance along her tender flesh, "I'm a monstergirl tinker. Can't separate the monster from the girl part. If I really tried, I could add a big meaty dick, but I didn't figure you as the futa type."

"No dick," she said before her eyes rolled in her head. Her hands rubbing at the damp spot on her jeans was a nice touch, as she stopped resisting my touch and started chasing an orgasm that her power was interfering with.

"Just say yes. And the first organism you'd had in what a year, will be yours."

She gave in.  
~<()>~

I stood over Lisa's sleeping form. Month, years? Oh, sexual frustration released in one explosive moment meant that she didn't have much sexual stamina. Through the mental link, Goblina had an idea of what I had been doing, and poked her head from behind a building," Ya need anything Boss?"

"Give me a hand, and get sleeping beauty back to the lair, before anyone else interrupts my tinker-dive."

The little three-foot goblin girl with purple hair pulled Lisa up over her back, in a fireman's carry before doubling in size. "Got her Boss."

I followed behind Goblina, keeping her in range of my Oppai field. The swollen muscles didn't add much strength but did let her walk faster. Quickly we ran toward the broken down Endbringer shelter and dragged Lisa into the cave.

Goblina softly laid the girl onto the smooth cave floor," So what is ya doing to do with her?"

I released my power on the goblin girl, and she shrunk back to normal size. I started digging through the piles of vials. "She agreed to let me turn her into a monstergirl. More or less." I pulled a golden color vial out of the pile then when back to the others," Let's see Inari for a smug fox. Chimera for stabilization, adding a pinch of Valkyrie and some Kitusne-bi for possession. And then everything else we have."

"Boss ya sure? The parts from the junkyard will only keep the filters running for another week at most." Goblina gave me a wide-eyes worried look.

"It is an investment into the future. There are dangerous things out there, and we need our soon to be fluffy friend to be a heavy-hitter. Now let's get started before she wakes up and might get cold feet." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey, wakey," I said as I poked to sleeping, Lisa. Her new tails draped adorably along the cave floor, and a small trail of drool escaped her plump lips until it ran over her enhanced bust. Her fox-ears continued to twitch back and forth as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Five more minutes," the newly fluffytailedgirl said in an agitated half-grunt.

I kept prodding her until she actually woke," Wake up," poke, "Wake up," poke, "Wake up," poke. The agitation of being woken up quickly turned into confusion.

Lisa went to rub the sleep out of her eyes and started to ask questions. "Where am I?"

I stretched my wings out and waved my hands along the underground cave. "My lair, slash, home. If you need some water I can get Goblina to fetch some from the underground stream, it is as fresh as the high quality bottled stuff. Do you remember last night?

"So that actually happened then." Lisa looked down towards her new massive mammaries, "Are you us using your swelling power" her Thinker power helpfully informed her that that breasts larger than basketballs attached to her chest were 'all natural'. "I'm guessing that I'm not sitting on a pillow either"

"Nope," I said while popping the 'p'.

The short shacked goblin girl brought out a gold goblet of water and handed it to Lisa. She took a look at the water, then quickly chugged it down. "Thanks, I needed that, my throat was feeling really dry for some reason, how did you know?"

I spoke up," Part of my three powers. The first you dealt with last night is the oppai zone, the second is the reason for Goblina existing and you being a lot more cuddleable," I said as my eyes looked over her tails," and the third is the network power. It lets everyone in the network, which is just us three right now, know of everyone's health, emotion, needs, and wants. A little stronger than empathic detection, but weaker than just straight mind reading. Like a know how horny you are right now, and it isn't just because you didn't notice your hands keep drifting towards your pussy."

Lisa's cheeks flush red, and she quickly jerked her hand away from her crotch. Shifting her body Lisa finally stood up, causing her chest to wobble wonderfully. "Do you have any clothing down here, I don't think what I was wearing is going to fit all this," as she gestured towards to what I'd considered a much-improved body."

I looked over the pile of treasure that was my hoard and then to the pile of tinker parts that were burnt out and beyond repair. "Encountering you wasn't exactly a planned event, and neither I nor Goblina tends to shops very much. A couple of your forms should have clothing options built-in as part of the power, so let's get onto making sure I put you back together right before getting on the fun with a dragon's tongue."

"Other forms?" the curious fox asked with a tilt of her head, as the kitsune part of her influenced passive behaviors.

"They are your powers, figure out how to use them. Goblina knew how to tinker the moment she hatched out of her egg. So think less, and just do. Powers tend to work by instinct."

With my not very helpful advice, Lisa tried to focus on herself, and after a few minutes of her making a constipated face, sparks of golden light appeared as ceremonial armor of blue metal and golden trim materialized on her. My giggles at the look on her face spotted as the form-shifted started. Three pairs of wings of soft gold sprung out of her back. Both her tails and hair when from their sandy blonde coloration to a shiny golden blonde. The armor even snaked along with her nine tails.

Lisa's eyes opened wide just as she was starting to lift off the ground, and mid-air stumbled but quickly recovered. The wings fluttered slightly, but not even a fraction of what would have been needed to provide lift, yet she was floating in the air.

"Yes! It worked!" I shouted as I looked over her form. "The Valkyrie serum correctly bonded with Chimera matrix and even adapted to kitsune mixture. Now we need to see if the elementals serum worked, and the living dolls set. Depending on how well the matrix set, I might even be able to add new forums... once I am not completely dry on resources.

"Well I'm not naked anymore," said the flying armored fox-girl, "These didn't get any smaller, she said gesturing to the boob-plate of the armor."

"Why would they get smaller? Bigger is better and my team will have the biggest." I said with profound confidence that only comes from a dragon's pride.

Lisa flipped upside down, enjoying her ability to fly, and started walking on the ceiling of the cavern, "You haven't decided a team name yet either. Wait, you don't even know what your own name is," as Lisa's power informed her of parts of my missing memories. "I was wondering why you never introduced yourself other than being a rude dragon that kidnaps hobos from junkyards.

"Memory is full of holes like swiss cheese," I said as I yelled to the now distance Lisa in the spacious but vacant lair," and that was hobo singular, miss Hobo-girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa scanned her currently doll jointed fingers, as the pair of pom-poms sat on the ground, the short pleated skirt did a poor job of concealing the lack of underwear. The dim lighting of the cave showed off the plastic sheen of her skin.

"Heavy armor, a direct to DVD Hallmark special valentine outfit, and fetish wear, not much a choice of clothing did you give me did you?" said Lisa as the cheerleader outfit vanished was replaced with a french maid outfit.

I pouted as my favorite outfit disappeared, "Well I the Valkyrie and Cupid forms should be very combat capable. The Living Doll was something I thought might be fun once you accept you are now a sexy monstergirl."

From the mental network, I could feel Lisa's arousal that has been slowly building since she woke up in her improved form. That she was starting to get hungry as didn't escape mine or Goblina's mind.

Goblina spoke up, "Boss, ya want me to get to grill warmed up?

The gurgling of Lisa's stomach confirmed what we already knew. I nodded and started to start to prep the fish.

Lisa's followed behind and looked over at the food I was pooling out of the make-shift fridge, "Those don't look very appetizing."

I laid the fish onto and began to fillet the pale-looking fish," Blind-cave fish. They take a lot of work to prepare into something that isn't gross looking, but they taste a lot better than they look, that is, even before, considering your new tastes.

Her tails continued to wave behind her, pushing up the tiny black skirt of the maid outfit."New Tastes?"

I placed the cutoffs of meat into a mixture of herbs and seasoning salvaged from the dumpster of a supermarket. Sealed and still in date, is amazing what they throw away if you have a goblin girl not afraid to dig around in the garbage.

"Well, those tails aren't just for show and cuddles. You're part fox now, so meat is going to taste better than it ever has. There is also that monstergirls love the taste of sexual fluids as well. That part isn't even something I added in."

Her ears flattened, and she stared at me with narrow eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Well if you want some privacy to test that claim, we don't have much, but space is one thing we do have," I placed the seasoned cave-fish onto the grill as they quickly started to sizzle, " Goblina will show up to the ruined shelter if you don't want me to hear the echos of your wonderful moans."

Lisa rolled her eyes at me, "Can you show me the exit any way? I could use some air"

"Right ah way," said Goblina as the goblin girl wearing just overalls, with straps that just barely covered the nipples of her large green-skinned chest. Lisa's followed along, and despite her attempt to change the topic, we all knew exactly what she was going to do. Her own power told her I wasn't lying. It also would have told her that the source of that wonderful scene was come from between her own legs.

The fish would be finished grills in a few minutes, hopefully, Lisa's would finish discovering herself before it started to get cold. I felt Goblina start to walk back towards the cavern, then stop when she was a half-way down the cavern entrance. to give Lisa the privacy she wanted. I turned to a pile of gold that I slept on each night. Tonight would be hopefully a bit different. The seventh tally mark made with my claws was right next to it. On the second mark, I started on creating the egg that Goblina would hatch from. It only took me one day to succumb to loneliness. On the fourth mark, I tried to send Goblina out to get supplies using some coins from the hoard, she didn't even get out of cavern before the sickness started. I couldn't bear to part with even a single coin. The same link that connected Goblina and me, and now Lisa also told me where every single coin, goblets, and gold plate was. A dragon never surrenders her hoard. A pile of riches sat useless in a giant hole in the ground, while the tinker tech built with scraps around here is already entering the last stages of its life.

The spike of pleasure that came from Lisa's broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly flipped the fish off the grill and onto a plate of gold, just before it started to burn. With the food finished I could then focus on the mental link. I could feel the pressure between her legs, I could guess that was coming from her hand. I could feel her starting to suck her own fingers, trying to get every drop of her own juices, while her other continued to push in and out, to build more. The link wasn't detailed enough to let me know what she tasted like, but finding that out would only be a matter of time. Judging by her swapping hands, and picking up the pace, a fairly quick matter of time.

The food was no longer hot, but it was still warm by the time Lisa finished discovering herself. She was back in her base kitsune form, instead of the living doll one. While form shifted had some of the signs of her activity, the full-body blush on her naked form would of let people who didn't have a telepathic connection to her would have known exactly what she has been up to. She sat down at the table without a word. Goblina right behind her.

"Now that you've had dessert, dinner is served," I said with a shit-eating grin and waggle of my scaled tail. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa took a tentative sniff of the fish that I placed on the makeshift driftwood table. She pulled off a tiny bite of the meat, then started to gobble the rest of it down.

I looked down at her chest. A chest that wobbled with the movement of her legs rubbing against each other as the heat within her kept building even after her not quite private masturbation sessions. The lovely pink that capped those breasts were already tented when she sat down and showed no signs of leaving diamond cutter status.

“So, just why am I still so horny?” asked the tinker-modified fox-girl between bites of the “home-cooked” meal. “My powers have been giving me ideas, and no signs of a headache at all, thankfully, but there are lots of blanks not filled in.”

I sliced some of the fish with a claw and gulped it down, it wasn’t the first time we’ve used resources in the pond at the far end of the cavern for food. “There is a couple of reasons, Negotiator isn’t telling you. She?” paused for a second,” I’ll use she, doesn’t want people to know how powers work since that might give away the source.

Lisa gave that adorable questioning head-tilt that her monster-girl instincts provided,” The reason you know that is the same reason you’d know my name and power, and why we need to find something better to call you than you isn’t it.”

I nodded, “Probably, any suggestions of names would be helpful. I like it when Goblina calls me boss, but I don’t think that will work long term. Now back to the technical details. You got headaches to keep you from using your powers too much because Negotiator doesn’t want to expend too many resources. When I gave you such a wonderful hardware upgrade, it couldn’t do that anymore because monster girls can’t get headaches, we’re walking fetish bait, and not being able and willing for sex is a violation of natural forms. So Negotiator had to use what was available and what I prompted it to do, so you now get hornier as you use your power. Fucking it off is much better than aspirin and an ice pack that you used before. Which will take longer to build up, because you are now a multi-core processor, since the arousal is split between each of your forms, and the grey-matter is being used by Negotiator while you are not using it. So that is what, the base form, Valkyrie, Cupid, the four elementals, and living doll eight times as long of your power-use before it gets to the debilitation point. There is also that you were asexual, and now are bisexual, and this is probably the first time you are experiencing sexual attraction. After all, I am the most adorable sexy dragon girl in the world,” I said with a wink and flutter of my wings. “And finally you are a monster girl now, being a hot and horny slut is just our natural state,” I said as I finished my monologue.

“We're going to come back to the whole source of powers thing later, but nothing you said registered as false, so I’m just going to get hornier and hornier until I finally give in?”

I finished the last of my fish, and wiped the juices off my mouth, “You can decide to fuck either of us, or even just masturbate until you’re sexually satisfied for the first time in your life, or you can let it get so bad that you are reduced to an animal in heat. You are the one that has to make the choice.”

Lisa sat there in silence for a moment followed by the last of the grilled cavefish disappeared passed her sharpened teeth and down into Lisa's gullet. Lisa was turned at an angle to keep her massive chest off the table while eating. My own arousal was also growing as each passing minute I just wanted to be pinned down and ravished by her, to feel those warm breasts against my scales and to stroke the fluffy tails.

"It tasted much better than I thought," said Lisa as Goblina started to take up the plates to be washed. Lisa's need was audible from the unstable tone of her voice.

"Which, the cum or the fish," I said with trying to pretend to be naive, making my voice sound cutesy.

Picking up my plate, the busty goblin girl turned and stared at me, and then did the same to Lisa. "Stop teasing and fuck." Goblina walked off in a huff with the dishes. In my focus on Lisa, I wasn't thinking about how Goblina was a part of the network and that the empathic and condition updates it was providing on all of us.

“Fine, I’ll give in, I want to cum my brains out, I want to experience what you did in the junkyard again and again,” said Lisa as she scooted back.

“Finally getting over your stubborn streak,” I pushed back the chair, "Do you want to have freaky sex on top of a pile of treasure?"

Lisa's chair fell with an echo that sounded along the cavern, "Yes!" she yelled. I nearly ran towards my hoard, while pulling down the zipper of the bodysuit, letting my modest chest free. I pulled the struggled to get my small wings out of the cut-outs but managed to get the clothing off as Lisa toppled me onto the pile of shiny coins.

"Who is the one pinned by oversized boobs now?" said Lisa as she pushed her chest into me, her tails wiggled in excitement. My wings crashed into the coins, with a wide smile on my face. I have been wanting to fuck Lisa the first moment I realized who she was back in the junk-yard several hours ago. Wonderful teardrops of a titan pinned me down, as Lisa used her size advantage to hold me down.

"Oh no, not tits! My only weakness!" I joked then started to nibble on her cute pink nipple, and was rewarded by Lisa making such lovely sounds. Perfectly proportioned nipples that matched the breasts that were more than double the size of Lisa’s head, well beyond the cup-size that any store would dream of carrying. I could taste the salty sweat running down her body and the heat radiating off her needful form. Using the opening I managed to free one arm from the prison of lovely tit-flesh and reached between the thighs of the taller girl. My slim fingers started to rub on her already damp pussy.

"Two can play at that game," she said as she went for my own exposed and needy slit. Disappointed she said, "I can't reach, these cow-tits you gave me are in the way." I interrupted her complaint by making her moan as I slid my fingers further into her.

I nuzzled my face in between those breasts, that I so helpfully upgraded her with, "Those aren’t cow-tits, but if you want I could whip up a serum so they’ll be milk-filled tits in a few days.”

“How about no,” Lisa leaned sideways atop of me, further pinned another arm down, but freeing the other. When with the perkiness provided by her brute powers, the breasts drooped down like raising dough a top that side of me. I could feel the heat radiating out of her body.

As I leaned upward to get a better angle, Lisa had already figured out an idea, and her tails snaked behind me and pushed started to tease where my wings connected to my back. "Ahh," Lisa was rewarded with a moan of my own. Silk ropes were nothing in comparison to the fur of the newly minted monster girl’s tails. With one arm pinned, and the other slowly pushing into an out of her pussy, my mouth was busy suckling on her nipples. I could just make out the prideful smile on Lisa’s face as she felt she was in control. With a whip of my tail along her enhanced ass, those smaller melons wobbled and shook at the impact. I was rewarded by a moan from my Lisa.

“Not fair that you get a whip,” said Lisa with a pout, with those soft-kissable lips that were just outside of reach.

“Oh, mistress fluffybutt wants a whip.” I joked between alternating between each breast, suckling, and nibbling on the nipples, and using my dragon’s tongue to grope them. “Maybe a black, no a purple latex corset to go with it.” The faster pace of Lisa’s tails rubbing against my wings, and the same of her fingers between my legs told me that the idea excited a primal part of her that finally got a chance to see the light of day.

Getting more confident with her tails, Lisa used them like the softness trunk of a wooly mammoth of could ever have, she picked me up by the tails and flipped me around until I was face first with the needly cunt. From my new positions, I could see that my goblin girl had finished cleaning up and discarded her own clothing. Goblina was enjoying the show we were presenting, uncaring if either of us saw her. While Lisa was still dealing with her stubborn streak, Goblina was born a monster girl and embraced that monster girls were creatures of sex. Speaking of cleaning up I started to lick up the mess between the foxy vixen that I had made.

My waist was being squeezed between her marvelous melons, and I continued to lick and plunge, the depths that Lisa’s fingers never even dared to enter. Below us was now the fluffiest bed there ever was made from Lisa's nine tails, made even softer by my growth power. Each tail was currently twice the size of Lisa herself, and with every probe of my nearly two-foot, prehensile tongue in her cunt caused them to shift around.

Every second was filled with both of our panting breaths, as internal muscles squeezed around a pair of tongues in a mutual rhythm of fucking. The sweet yet sour taste of Lisa's juices filled and spilled out of my mouth, and between my legs, a similar vision could surely be seen on her face. A monster girl loves the taste of sexual fluids, and I was no exception to that rule.

"Why do you taste like cotton-candy taffy?" said Lisa between gasping breaths, even with the unnatural endurance provided by my powers and her transformation we were both starting to wear out.

"Speak for yourself, miss lemon candy. Of course, you'd be a sour-puss-y." I joked between my own gasps and moans. There wasn't one big orgasm that finished the marathon fucking, just a continuous ride of pleasure from start to finish with moments of peak highs and screams of yes and more, and snark, lots of snark from both of us.

The mind was willing, but the flesh was weak. I lacked the enchantment of my tinkering, and my case-53ness meant I always returned to this adorable form after a few hours, meaning I wore out first and rolled off of her body and onto the tail-bed. "How long has it been?" I asked as I crawled up and cuddled Lisa along her waist.

"A few hours I think," said the girl, between the link I could feel that she could have gone for another hour, but that was sexually satisfied for now.

"Time for sleep?" I said while trying to fit my back and wings between Lisa's chest.

"Sleep sounds good," said the girl with the vulpine smile.

At the end of the pile of coins, a now nude Goblina started to climb the mountain of fluffy tails, and snuggled next to me, leaving me the middle spoon between the busty pile of my tinkering.  
The smell of green apple from the goblin girl making her own fun watching us mixed in with the scents of other sexual fluids that already filled the cavern. Big spoon Lisa wrapped her tails around the three of us, and we drifted off sleep after a surprisingly eventful seventh day since I woke up in this world.


	6. Interlude: Lisa

Lisa woke up first her arms tightly gripping her own soft fluffy tails as if they were body pillows. They were still oversized from last night's marathon session. The unnamed dragongirl had rolled during their sleep and now was face first in Goblina's chest, instead of her own. Lisa didn't want to admit to how turned on she was whenever she felt her body. From the enormous breasts on her chest that swayed with every footfall, to the soft touch of her fur. She knew these feelings were a result of the snoring horned girl whose wings fluttered slightly with every loud breath, but she couldn't get mad at such delightful things, even if intellectually she knew she should.

Her stomach started to rumble. The fish tasted better than anything the soup kitchen on Fourth street ever served, but that had been burned off already. Laying around time was usually reserved for waiting off headaches which have shown not the slightest hint of returning. Begrudgingly she had to wake the other two up if she wanted to do anything since they were still sleeping on her tails.

Lisa’s first attempt was to try and poke the pair with one of her overinflated tails, the movement was slow and awful as like an arm or leg that had fallen asleep. She was certain she’d get better with practice using her nine extra appendages. After a few pokes with the furred limbs, the scaled girl and the one with pale green skin remained snoring. With a bit of effort. Lisa lifted the tails they were sleeping on and rolled them into the pile of coins. With a satisfying thunk, those two started to flail around in the dragon’s hoard. With a grunted moan the nameless dragon girl looked up at Lisa with half-closed eyes, then laid her head onto the pile of gold and muttered, “Five more minutes.”

After the ordeal of waking up a dragon girl, Lisa looked down at the bowl filled with overly sugary cereal in the box, and the one big thing missing in said bowl. There was no milk. Each bite filled Lisa with disappointment. “The soup kitchen was better than this,” grumbled Lisa under her breath. “Why don’t we have anything like what you fixed last night?”

Across from the table sat Goblina and the dragon girl whose body looked as if stopped aging at fourteen, yet the rest of puberty didn’t get the message. They weren’t thrilled at the spread they had laid out but treated the horridness of cereal without milk as best they could. “Could you give yourself those cow-tits we discussed last night,” asked the disgruntled Lisa.

“Wasn’t much of a discussion, I lack resources to make any more serums right now, and anything I used on myself just fades in a few hours anyway. We’d get maybe one or two milkings out of me before I was my cute adorable self again.” The silver-scaled one’s spoon clicked again the now-empty bowl.”

“That wasn’t much of a no was it?” said Lisa as her ears perked up.

“It wasn’t, I’m fine with transforming myself. If I had the resources I’d be changing myself almost every day, trying new ideas constantly, and making these tiny breasts into wonderful orbs of love and happiness like yours,” said the girl as she groped her own chest, that was as large as Lisa’s had been before she gained all the fluffy.

“How about Ladon, maybe Ladonosia as a name then?” Lisa said, thinking about how the dragon girl would want to change herself over and over again if she had the resources.

The dragon girl took a second the think, “It seems okay, does it have a meaning, because I wouldn't put it passed you to try and name me something that has a meaning like, ‘one who kidnaps smart and beautiful maidens named Lisa.”

Lisa mocked a shocked expression, “Oh I’d never do something like that. It is the name of the dragon that guarded the golden apples in Hercule’s story. I’ll have you know I was an excellent villager number two in the high school's Greek play.” Lisa ended with a smug smirk on her face.

“Ladonosia or maybe Lado for short it is then,” Ladonosia ruffled the pale yellowish hair of the goblin girl sitting next to her. “You got that that Goblina?”

The short green-skinned girl looked up at Ladonosia with her large purple eyes and said, ” Okay Boss.”

With the disappointing breakfast over, and how Lisa had a name to scream out during sex, she started trying to figure out the important question of now what? “Hey, Ladonosia, did you bring my clothes in when you kidnapped me?” Lisa yelled out trying to figure out if the package she had stolen from Otto’s Junkyard and Salvage was in the cavern or if that plan was already ruined.

Lado yelled back from the other side of the cavern, “They’re near the entrance of the damaged endbringer shelter, maybe a few meters away from where you first masturbated at.” Lisa blushed at the frankness of the dragon girl. Turning away Lisa saw that the two tinkers were digging through their own piles of failed projects trying to find anything they could salvage, and unsurprisingly neither had made any headway with the meager scraps.

Lisa found the clothing haphazardly discarded against a stalagmite. Her power happily told her how eagerly they were torn off her body, Ladonosia wanting to turn her into the walking sexpot she is now before Lisa woke up and could consider changing her mind on that agreement. Picking up the shirt, she could feel the worn-out texture the cotton had from being stretched beyond its limit. The seams had gaps from the sudden enormous inflation of her tits. The front of the shirt had been shredded as well, and the pants fared no better. But what did manage to get out unscathed was the manilla envelope that she took out from the safe. Lisa unhooked the scrap and pulled out the stack of twenties. A little off the book five hundred dollars paid from Otto’s little money laundering services to some member of the E88.

Lisa headed up to the damaged shelter. All around streams of light broke through the damaged concrete. Lisa leaned back against one of the support beams and let her power calculate how long until nightfall. Another four hours until it was safe as long as they stuck to the shadows. Lisa smiled as she thought of how nice it was to be able to use her power frivolously like.

Lisa started to get up off the pillars, making sure not to knee herself in the heavy breasts that hid her ribs from view. A mistake she had made once and was careful not to repeat, even with her enhanced durability. The golden shimmer appeared as she stood up, as the gold and blue ceremonial armor appeared around her. Her tails lashed against the ground with a surprising force that her base form didn’t have. With her golden wings spread out, she jumped into the air and flew. Faster and faster she lapped around the support beams of the shelter.

The stale air zipped past her, as she moved far faster than she did even on two legs. Lisa was no Legend or Alexandria who broke the sound barrier casually, but she certain she was going at least seventy miles per hour. Slowing down Lisa landed on the ground and caught her breath. This was a freedom Lisa never thought she would experience. As her adrenaline was falling back to normal Lisa went back to discuss plans for tonight with the dragon girl. The one that had made her life much more complicated.

Night fell, and Lisa pushed down the lever on the payphone that was underneath one of the many street lights and was rewarded with the tnk tnk of coins hitting metal. Lisa grabbed the coins and added them to the collection from the other phones that had been raided tonight. Ladonosia patted the pocket of her vest that contained the wad of cash that they had no way to spend without attracting a lot of attention. The vest sat overtop an extremely stretchy blue bodysuit, that lacked pockets. A belt that contained more pockets sat across the hips of the dragon girl.

Lisa dropped the coins back into the machine and dialed in a number. The phone rang. “Welcome, Brockton Bay Outreach center. We are closed for normal business hours if you know your party's extension please-”

Lisa cut off the rest of the message and input in more numbers. The payphone started ringing again, a kept it up for several more seconds. “Henry speaking, we are closed right now, how may I help you?”

“Hey it’s Lisa, you know that smug bitch? I need to cash in that favor.”

Lisa and Henry went back and forth for several minutes, until it ended with a confused question from Henry, “So you want me to go grocery shopping for you?”

“A little more than just groceries, but everything should be able to be purchased off the shelf and won’t get you put on any sort of list. Just meet behind the soup-kitchen after midnight so I can drop the list off for you.

“The outreach center is more than just a soup kitchen is an important place for---”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you after you finish cleaning up.”

“Okay well the first part of the plan done,” said the heavily armored kitsune. She placed a hand down towards Ladonosia’s shoulder then hoisted her onto her back. The two walked into the dark shadow of the alley and lifted into the air. Ladonosia hung on for dear life, while Lisa looked for an area to scavenge from while they waited until the meeting time with Henry. In a nervous babble, the scaled tinker suggested things she could use, her power aided in figuring out which piles of garbage would most likely have it or something similar.


	7. Chapter 7

The two of us landed in a salvage yard outside of town. Lisa unwrapped her tails from around me, letting me fall safely to the ground with my own two feet. My small wings would have let me glide, a little but not very well. I rushed off to a toaster abandoned by its owner and ripped out its metallic guts with my claws. The heating coils stashed safely in one of my many pockets. I started searching for other bits and bobs

Lisa picked up the end of a car, so I could grab an interesting looking industrial robot arm that only looked seventy percent crushed, and I pulled out the control board. Lisa spoke up, “I’ve been meaning to ask you. What do you remember, starting with how powers work, you said mine was Negotiator?”

I carefully pried the delicate PCB board from the robot, with the several ton vehicle being held inches from my head. I looked over the machine and pouted that the motors of the arm were not salvageable. Sitting up I blew off the dust from the part and added it to another pocket.

I leaned back against the part of the car that hadn’t started to rust, “Don’t know why she’s called Negotiator. She’s a shard, which are these massive crystalline semi-organic supercomputers that can be as big as a mountain range. They exist on an alternate Earth, like how Bet and Aleph are alternates.” I ran over to a crushed cube of metal that might have been a car at one point and started scraping off the aluminum oxide that had formed on the side into a vial.

Lisa followed along slowly, her adorable tails swishing behind moving the silk-like cloth of her armor like a breeze. She picked up another of the metal cubes, “So how does that explain how I can lift this?” she said before dropping the several ton weight back onto the ground.

“I don’t know how the shards decided to do it, there a few ways it could. Trans-dimensional quantum entanglement or dimensional transfer of mass seems to be the base of most of their tricks. So it could be its own power to lift the object, using you as a reference point, it could be altering your biology so, you have the strength to lift it, or maybe is storing muscle-mass off dimensions the same way it’s storing your other forms.” I grabbed and threw away the hot-end of a 3d printer that was fouled with an awful concoction of melted plastics. The brass nozzle was useless, but the chemicals in the plastics had some use in the serums themselves. Into another vial next to the aluminum oxide they went.

“So these massive things decided to give humans superpowers, why?” Lisa said with her arms crossed underneath her boob-plate. Pushing the armor and chest upward making her already huge bust appear even fuller.

With a disappointed sigh, “I don’t know. I feel like that’s something I did know. Sadly my memory is a blank there.” I grabbed a fire alarm that had been melted into a tangled mess. I went to pry open the container with my claws, but the thing fell apart. Leaving just two empty shells with melted wires.

“So why capes started appearing is something I’ll need to figure out myself then?,” said Lisa “What are you doing?”

I was scurrying around the pile of twisted metal, and pulling apart devices rapidly, finding the same problem with the fire alarm. Parts were missing, and not just the valuable stuff like copper wiring looters would take. Bits of random waste product that if you weren’t a tinker would stay in the garbage. The appliances and other machines were taken apart delicately as well, instead of smashed and grabbed, whoever was doing it was making sure not to damage what would have been junk to an ordinary hobbyist. “Squealer, Bakuda, Kid Wid, Dragon, Chariot, Armsmaster, Trainwreck, Leet are there others that I don’t know about?” I started to mutter trying to figure out who it might have been.

“Ladonosia?” said Lisa with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Another tinker has been here. I don’t have enough information to know who, or if they are a threat. How long until the meetup?” I asked while making sure the parts I did get where secure.

“We have another hour, why?”

“I don’t want to encounter another tinker until we are more secure. It could be someone like Bakuda.”

“Never heard of her. Or half of those names either,” said Lisa as I climbed up her back. I was quickly gripped by a harness made of her fluffy tails. I rubbed my face against the comforting seat-belts to calm me down.

“Bakuda is a bomb-tinker. She’s a massive narcissistic and mass-murderer. A long-winded talker too uses a toe rings to control and remotely detonate her bombs, so if you see the half-Asian waif, you want to chop her foot off nice and quick like. “

“You think this bombs for brains girl is here?” said Lisa as she took off, avoiding the cameras that were to catch people doing the exact same looting we were doing.

“Probably not, but I just want to be careful okay?” I said as the late-night air sailed across my small wings as Lisa soared out of sight of anyone down below.

Lisa’s wings barely moved as she accelerated. “Well, I’ll just go to a cafe and use their wifi to see if there have been any sightings of her. Should I go as fantasy larper with a furry fetish, or cheerleader porn-star waiting between gangbangs?”

“The cheerleader one,” I said with a grin on my face.

“I was being sarcastic,” said Lisa in a way I could feel the rolling of her eyes. Lisa slowed down in the back alley of a fairly nondescript building, of brick and stone. In un-lit letters, “Outreach Center” could just be read by the dim glow of street lights for those who didn’t have the advantage of dark vision. Lisa unceremoniously dumped me off her back as she landed.

“So?” I said as I caught myself awkwardly just moments before I would have landed on my ass. After brushing off my damaged pride, I asked a question that had been buzzing in my mind for some time now, “Who is this Henry guy anyway?”

Lisa lifted her tails up to keep them off the damp alleyway. “Met him when I arrived in Brockton and was between gigs.”

“You mean between pickpockets and scams?”

“Will you let me finish? Anyway, he helped me get on my feet in the bay, and in exchange I kept him informed about the important goings-on. A while back he thought his boyfriend was cheating on him, and I gave him the photos to dump the sorry-ass. That's the short version at least.”

“Yup that sounds more like the fluffybutt I know.”

While we waited for Henry to show, I scanned the alleyway with my dark vision. In the darkness, everything was a grey monochrome that made me think of Noir movies. I imagined the improved Lisa, in a dimly lit office, dressed in just the trench coat and that hat I can’t remember the name of. Someone would appear behind the glass of the door, just as the office was about to close. Then there would be a knocking at the door, and-

My fantasy of foxy detective Lisa was interrupted by the small creak of a door. I saw a man gazing out cautiously. From the sliver of light, I could make out some of his features. The slightly shaggy blonde hair. He looked fairly young, maybe late twenties or early thirties.

“You’re not Lisa,” said the nervous-looking man, using the door as if it was a shield.

“Was it the tits that gave it away?” said Lisa before pushing the visor of her helmet back up.

Before she could complete the motion, the tension drained out of his muscles. “You are Lisa,” he said as the fully opened the door. His attention kept sweeping from myself and Lisa. “Is the new look why you need me to go shopping for you?”

With the door opened I could finally get a good look at the guy I assumed was Henry. Pale blue eyes behind a pair of thin glasses. He was on the lanky side of average, but underneath his white collared shirt, I could see the contours of some muscle.

“Yup,” said Lisa as she popped the ‘p’, “ Anyways this is Ladonosia the tits-for-brains that is responsible, and she has the list.

I pulled out the cloth that we had written down what was needed on, and the stack of money that Lisa helpfully stole. “Everything is written in order of need so if the money runs out before the list is done, then we will just have to do without.”

Henry looked over the list, and asked an important question, “Why does it look like it was written in black finger paint?”

“Because it was written with grease. It was all we had.” I said matter of factly.

“Right,” said Henry slowly drawing out each letter. “Anyone want to explain the whole ah Case 53 look the two of you are doing?”

“I make monstergirls, sexy slutty monstergirls. Do you want to be one? You can keep your dick if you want, I can even make it bigger. You’ll get superpowers out of the deal as well.” I said with a wide grin as I tried to get another convert.

“Say no,” said Lisa as encouraged Henry to reject my sales pitch.

“You said yes. Well, it was more ‘Oh yes, yes yes ah!” I said trying to copy the moaning sounds she made as I was playing with her body on the night we first met.

“I’m going to give that a pass. So before this, all gets any weirder, where will I have Cassie drop the stuff off after school?

Lisa responded, “There is a maintenance ladder behind the closed down Muffin Shoppe on the corner of 6th and 9th street. Just leave it up there, and we can grab it.”

“She knows where that is. It’s sad what happened to Mr. Zhang. His wife couldn’t keep the place open after that. The place is outside of Empire territory now, but it's still close to where those scum prowl.”  
“You have a spare phone? My last one was crushed underneath a long and embarrassing story,” said Lisa, already thinking of something.

“We do have a few prepaid phones stocked up with minutes for emergencies.”

“Good, then we can grab one now, you mark it off the list then have Cassie give a call when she is near so we can make sure the coast is clear of Nazi scum. That agreeable for you?”

“That should work. I just want to make sure my daughter is safe.”

Henry entered into the building and returned a few minutes later with a cheap flip phone. “There are only a hundred minutes on here and don’t use it for anything illegal. It will come back to me, and I can’t help the people of the bay if I’m fired or in jail. Do you understand me?” he said the last bit very slowly and with what could be called a dad voice.

With that, we finished up the meeting with Lisa’s contact and flew back to the caverns.


	8. Chapter 8

  


  
“Huzzah, welcome back boss!” cheered Goblina. The goblin tinker wasted no time in opening the sack of our stolen loot and started digging through it. She had a metal pipe in her hands, ‘Oh, I might be able to make one of those showers things Lisa was whining about.”    
  
“I’ll leave you to it then. I’ve already picked out the materials needed for another three serums and put them aside, so everything left is free to use.” I said with a yawn and a stretch of my wings. Today was already a long day, and I needed to start making new plans. If Bakuda was active that could present a serious problem. That we were on the edge of E88 territory was a threat, but it shouldn’t be an immediate one. “So is Cassie trustworthy?” I asked as I turned to Lisa.   
  
Lisa shifted her forms from the armored Valkyrie hybrid to the schoolgirl living doll mixture. “Only met her once or twice, she was a hard worker then, I got the impression she was fairly loyal.” Lisa stretched her arms up, and her nine-tails outwards, the ball joints creaking after being under the stiff armor all night. She leaned back and fell into the pile of pirate treasure that made up my hoard/bed. “I know she was from Henry’s marriage back when he was in denial about being gay, but they still talk to each other, mostly about Cassie.” Lisa made a coin angel in the pile. 

I hopped out of my blue flight suit, jumped into the pile, as coins scattered everywhere. “Henry seems fairly concerned about the E88, and he’s pastier than your butt. Do they hate him because of his work at the soup kitchen?” It was good to be back home, with my precious treasures safe and sound. 

“While Henry’s white, his ex-wife isn’t, and Cassie is mixed.” Lisa left the implications of why the E88 might be quite willing to hurt her unsaid. Henry’s concern about her safety, this close to E88 territory was quite valid. I checked the cellphone he left us, and no messages yet, but we weren’t expecting anything until tomorrow anyway. 

“I’m going to start working on a batch of serums, why not help Goblina in figuring out how to make the cave into a proper home.” I was a dragon in mind and body, so a damp cave with a pile of treasure seemed perfectly reasonable to me, Lisa didn’t agree. Goblina’s entire existence was spent in our little cavern and a few short forays into the city for supplies.   
  
Lisa went to help the goblin tinker with her interior design. Goblina knew how to make a space liveable in the technical sense, but not in the aesthetic sense. Build a dome on the moon? Sure with time and materials. Remember to put dining tables and entertainment systems in? She actually might not even know what those are yet. I had been without television for so long since I woke up in this cavern, that television was even a thing, that had slipped my mind. So many things I’ve probably forgotten.    
  
I dragged the pile of material over to my makeshift lab. Enough materials for three blank serums. I need to create a matrix for the concept of monster girl I would use, and even the fastest, a pure chaotic serum would take at least a day to finish. Maybe a cowgirl, with huge lactating breasts, and cute little horns. “If I make a variant of plant girl, for a cocoa plant, I could make a chocolate milk cowgirl. She’d bit a plant-cow hybrid, but if I distilled the essence right, the plant traits shouldn’t be all that visible. Oh, I could also do it strawberry, and make one serum for each type of milk. Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla.”   
  
“Ladonosia, you’re talking to yourself again,” said Lisa from the other side of the cavern, where she was directing Goblina to install a pipe into the wall of the cavern. My dream of a Neapolitan trio of cowgirls was broken. It was so easy now to just keep caught up in an idea. I’ve seen the same behavior from Goblina. Which is how many tinkers end up, or was there something about myself and my creations that just left our id take over. It would be fitting for our nature of monster girls. I focus on constructing the crystal lattice that would collect and distill the transmoprhic blanks. Pleasure had to come later, even with the massive enhancements to Lisa, we were still nowhere near a power in the city. I giggled at the thoughts of Lisa’s massive enhancements. Those wonderful teardrops, larger than her head, and made such wonderful pillows. So many girls, and soon to be girls or futas of the city deserved to have such glorious breasts.   
  
The night fell, and the three of us have another eventful night, atop the pile of pirate’s treasure.    
  
****   
  
The morning rose, and we untangled ourselves from each other as I shrunk Lisa’s tails back to her base size, instead of the body pillows each. Another meal of the eyeless cavefish, but tonight that was soon to change, once Cassie texted us that she had the supplies ready, I could start making proper meals.    
  
It was around six at night that the text message came. It was just four letters, and it told the world. ‘HELP’. “Lisa something is wrong,” I yelled. The worry and panic floated between our mental link.    
  
The two of us rushed out of the cavern then through the shelter. High above the city, in the setting sun, with my dragon eyes, I spotted the two. Hookwolf and Cricket along with two other people in the black and red were at Otto’s salvage yard. The two unpowered gang members were holding a mocha skin girl. A tipped over moped and a bag of groceries spilled across the sidewalk.    
  
“It’s Cassie,” said Lisa as she flew closer. Anxiety, nervousness, and rage swirled across the network. Neither of us had to tell the other we had to help her.   
  
“I’m telling ya, some monstrous freakshow cape stole the money. I bet that girl has to know something, all the freaks all in league with each other.” said a balding middle-aged white man as he pointed towards Cassie. He was Otto of Otto’s Salvage.    
  
“Let the girl go,” I said, dropping down from Lisa’s grip as she positioned for a dive bomb.    
  
“That was the freak that was on the camera,” yelled Otto as he reached for a shotgun underneath his desk, before finding his hands had swelled to the size of watermelons. 

“You took what is ours, kid. Return it, and maybe you walk out with just a few broken bones,” said Hookwolf beneath his metal-mask. His arm masked showed his tattoos of a wolf superimposed over a swastika. Cricket soon to his right, reading her blades and setting herself to charge at a moment’s notice.   
  
“A dragon never returns what they claim, and word of advice.” The two unpowered gang members felt a sudden swelling as their pants burst open. “You’re” In a fraction of a section their penises were as large as their forearms, and still growing. “In” their hands and pants swelled into uselessness as handguns tumbled across the gravel of Otto’s lot. “My” The two men’s dicks were as large as their own bodies, yet I was still not done. “Range.” Cassie was pushed backward and out of sight behind the now giant penises that were larger than vans, their limbs just tiny swollen orbs and dwarfed by their own testes.    
  
A whirling blade of the metal death wolf charged at me, and I realized that I power doesn’t work on Hookwolf, in his changer state. I tumbled backward, and a blur of gold and blue, charged into Hookwolf, knocking him halfway across the scrapyard.    
  
“I got Cricket, keep Hookwolf busy,” I said. Lisa readier her lance, and charged towards where the mass of living blades landed.    
  
Cricket stood still circling the area, unsure of how far my power reached. A hundred yards away, indescribable armor and regenerating blades clashed. Even if the Valkyrie form wasn’t enough Lisa still had a few tricks up her fluffy tails.   
  
I felt Cassie leave my range. She was safe, so it was just me and Cricket. “You’re not the talkative type, are you.” I looked over her body, covered in scars. A badge of honor in her mind. My memories of capes were spotty, but I still knew something about the parahumans on the bay. “You must lose often to have all those scars.” Her powers could disorient me, but I didn’t know her range. My power rendered her helpless, and she didn’t know my range. Otto was crawling around in the warehouse.    
  
Who was going to blink first?


End file.
